Always the Bridesmaid, never the Bride
by ginny1306
Summary: Harry/Ginny fanfic. Ginny has waited years for Harry to pop the big question but how much longer will she have to wait. The pressure is on now that all of Ginny's brothers are married off but will Harry ever get round to making her Mrs. Potter?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Distractions**

It was too cold to be out on the pitch any longer, Gwen was becoming tired of our protests. One more and she had threatened an extra 50 laps to our cool down. We weren't fazed though, an extra 50 laps was nothing compared to a 4am start which she normally threatened. Gwen's anger had increased since Amanda's husband Mark had arrived not an hour ago to see how we were getting on. It was not surprising really that he had turned up; none of us had spent much time at home lately. The new Quidditch season was due to start in 2 weeks and Gwen was determined not to lose our English Quidditch cup title. Mark had stopped practice for nearly 15 minutes, something we were all grateful for but Gwen.

"Right Ali and Katie go and do some practising alone for 10 minutes." Our 2 Beaters looked grateful to get a rest. Gwen looked at me,

"Ginny why haven't you found the Snitch yet?" I opened my mouth to answer when Gwen became distracted again.

"Oh what now Harry?" she bellowed with anger. All eyes turned to my boyfriend who was striding across the pitch looking up at me. Without a second glance at Gwen I sped towards him. He laughed when I jumped of my broom and into his arms. Harry had been away for 2 months on a mission for the Auror office. I pulled back to look at him secretly assessing him for any visible injuries.

"Hey Gin," he beamed. "I've missed you."

"Missed you too," I managed to say before kissing him hard on the lips. Ignoring the catcalls and the shouting from Gwen I moved my hands into his messy hair and deepened the kiss.

"Ginny I'm warning you," Gwen said from behind me. Harry stopped the kiss and looked around me.

"Hi Gwen, sorry to interrupt but I thought I'd see how the England champions were getting on," his smile was dazzling and I knew Gwen would soften upon seeing it.

"Well we aren't doing too bad thanks Harry. A few distractions here and there but we're on form," Gwen answered.

"You're a soft touch really aren't you Gwen," Bridget, one of our Chasers teased. The rest of the team were on the ground now welcoming Harry.

"That's good to hear," Harry nodded approvingly, his arms still tight around my waist. He looked tired but relieved to be back home. I'd hear all about the mission later when I returned to our flat in London, where we'd been living together for the last 6 years.

"How much longer do you have left?"

"Another 2 hours," Gwen answered for me. I rolled my eyes whilst shaking my head.

"Can't we just go home now?" I asked thinking of how much I wanted to be alone with Harry.

"No," came Gwen's snapped tone before she took off in to the air again.

"I'm sorry," I smiled sadly.

"It's ok Gin; I just hope you win after the brutal training she's put you all through."

"You and me both," Katie agreed with a sigh.

"I really should get back to training," I said. Harry kissed me again then said his goodbyes to the girls with a promise of Chinese food when I arrived home. The rest of practise went reasonably quick, Gwen lightening up slightly when we'd managed to continue without anymore interruptions.

"So Gin, it's the big day next week. Are Charlie and Elisa all ready?" Amanda asked whilst we changed.

"Yes I think so; we have our final dress fitting next Friday."

"What colour is your dress?" Bridget inquired. I grimaced thinking of the colour.

"Lime green," everyone laughed. "Apparently it's the in colour this season. Snot's a word that comes to mind," I said causing the girls to laugh some more.

"Wow very fetching." Ali sniggered some more.

"I suppose Harry is feeling the pressure now all of your brother's will be married," Katie smirked.

"Harry doesn't seem fazed at all by it, I mean it's only been 8 years," I grumbled. The subject of marriage was a strained one when it came to Harry and I. Everyone had been convinced he'd pop the question within the first year of us living together, but still there was no ring on my finger. It never particularly bothered me until someone brought it up. I then felt embarrassed, was Harry holding out for something more.

"He'll ask you one day Gin, he loves you. Anyone with a pair of eyes can see that," Emma smiled reassuringly. The subject soon changed to the next practise but my mind was still stuck with Harry and a wedding I had dreamt of for years.

"Weasley," Gwen barked from the office making me jump. "A word." I walked into the office and Gwen indicated to the empty chair sat before her desk.

"Don't let them get to you, Harry will ask you when he is good and ready. It took my Ollie 5 years to ask me, the taunts and teasing in that time where unbearable. But even though he made me wait I said yes quicker than that 9th Snitch you caught earlier," she smirked. I sighed heavily,

"It doesn't really bother me, I just wonder what's taking him so long," I confessed.

"Sometimes they just need a few good subtle hints and a kick up the arse," Gwen smiled. "Seriously though Gin, he loves you as Emma said, he's probably just content as the way you are right now. You both have very demanding jobs, busy social lives, he's probably just wondering when he'll find time to do it properly." I nodded taking in Gwen's words, she may have come across as a tough cookie on the pitch but she had a heart of gold beneath it all and that's why the team admired her so much.

"Thanks Gwen," I smiled but still unconvinced.

"Anytime Weasley, now get yourself home." I said my goodbyes to the girls and apparated back to the entrance hall of our apartment building. Our flat was on the top floor overlooking the Thames, Harry had insisted on living here. He told me one we were settled in that the night the guard had taken him to Grimmauld place they had flown up part of the Thames. The old Victorian building had caught his eye for a brief moment and he had dreamed one day we would live here together. 'Ever the romantic my Harry, just not when it comes to marriage' I thought.

"I'm home," I shouted whilst closing the door behind me.

"We're in the living room," Harry answered. I wandered down the hall curious who had stopped by. My brooding train of thought being broken upon seeing Ron, a heavily pregnant Hermione and Rose.

"Hi," I grinned, I bent down to hug Hermione then Ron. He had also been away with Harry on the mission and I was relieved to see he was uninjured also.

"Hi Ginny, how was practice?" Hermione asked whilst shifting herself to get into a more comfortable position.

"The usual," I replied letting Rose jump into my arms.

"Hi," Rose beamed and I kissed her forehead.

"Hello my darling, how are you?"

"Hi," Rose repeated and I laughed. Rose was 15 months now and learning to talk, I had to admit that Rose had stolen my heart more so than any of my other nieces and nephews. Don't get me wrong I love them all equally but there was just something about Rose.

"You've grown again," I mocked sighed and Rose giggled.

"Tell me about it," Ron said, "hey Rose tell your Aunt Ginny the new word you have learnt." I looked expectantly at Rose and she giggled again.

"Book," she grinned. I couldn't help but roll my eyes and laugh,

"Of course."

"So Aunt Ginny," Harry said whilst standing, "we were waiting for you to order," Harry thrust a Chinese food menu in my hand.

"You already know what I'm having," I said and Harry kissed me firmly on the lips.

"I know, but there's always the possibility one day you will change your mind." Harry wandered off into the kitchen to order, I watched him go, Rose still in my arms. If I wasn't mistaken there appeared to have been a hidden message in that answer. Maybe that's what it all came down to; Harry thought that one day I would change my mind and find someone new. 'No Ginevra' I thought to myself, 'you're reading too much in to this.'

"Daddy," Rose said eagerly pointing to the balcony. Ron stood and took Rose into his arms, she was fascinated with our balcony and spent hours watching the boats go by and people.

"See you in about an hour," Ron chuckled heading over to the balcony doors. I sat down beside Hermione and she shifted again.

"Poor you," I tried to sympathise at Hermione's uncomfortale situation.

"I'm fine Gin, only 2 more weeks," Hermione smiled patting her large stomach, "I just hope I don't give birth during the wedding."

"Mum would love that," I grinned.

"Hmmm I know she would," Hermione said distractedly, she was watching me very closely with her trademark Hermione stare. "What's the matter Gin? You haven't been yourself lately."

"I'm fine, just tired from all the training. You know how it gets just before the season starts, Gwen becomes a woman possessed," I smiled but Hermione was having none of it.

"Ginny, you have been playing for the Harpies for 5 years now. This has nothing to do with them."

"I'm fine," I repeated.

"Well you only ever seem to get like this when there is another wedding in the family. Thankfully Charlie is the last to marry so it should take some of the pressure of Harry," Hermione said.

"Does he feel under pressure?" I asked dumbly, had Harry been talking to Hermione about his feelings on marriage.

"Of course he does, he feels it from everyone," Hermione said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "What if he was just happy with the way things are between the two of you? Would that be such a problem for you?"

"No of course not, but why can't he open up to me about all of this instead of you?" I was being childish but I didn't care right now.

"Come of it Gin, Harry has always come to me with his girl problems," Hermione laughed, "thankfully though in the 8 years you have been together this is the first time he has opened up to me about you. He loves you Ginny, more than I think anyone realises."

"I love him too, but I just thought…" I trailed off.

"It will happen one day, I promise." Hermione placed an arm around my shoulders.

"Are you two okay?" Harry asked walking back into the living room.

"Of course we are," Hermione smiled and I nodded.

"Come here you," Harry said taking my hand and pulling me into a hug. "I've missed you," he whispered in my ear. I'd missed him too, more than ever before. Hermione was right, I needed to stop thinking about the whole marriage thing, and if it was going to happen it would within time. Right now I was just content with being in Harry's arms again after a long and lonely two months without him.

**A/N: Hello everyone. It's been such a long time since I have written anything Harry Potter. Sorry for the break, a lot has happen in this time but I'm excited to be writing again. **

**This is a story I have had stuck in my head ever since I wrote 'Save me from myself'. I might be a bit rough around the edges to begin with but stick with me :-) **

**Please review if possible… Krystal xx**


	2. Chapter 2 - Double standards

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Double standards**

"Hi Ron, is Harry in his office?" I asked walking into the Auror department at the Ministry.

"No he's in a meeting with Kingsley, can I help you?" Ron asked not looking up from his paperwork.

"No its ok I'll wait thanks, he promised me lunch," I sighed sitting opposite Ron. "So how are you?"

"Good but tired and fed up of waiting for baby Weasley to arrive, you?"

"Good but tired and fed up of waiting for lunch," I smiled. Ron still hadn't looked up.

"I'll go wait in Harry's office shall I?" I never waited for an answer; soon I was sat at Harry's desk looking around his office. Many pictures, posters and maps covered the walls along with wanted and missing notices. Although his walls were covered his desk was neater than any other in the department. Only one photo sat on his desk, an old picture taken of the pair of us on holiday in America. I wondered briefly why there were no up to date pictures of us before my eye caught something on top of one of Harry's cabinets. I stood and walked slowly over with a frown on my face. If I wasn't mistaken before me was a small, midnight blue velvet box. My heart began pounding in my chest and even though I knew I shouldn't be looking at this I couldn't help myself. I looked at the doorway to make sure no one was around then picked up the box with shaking hands. This was it; Harry had brought me a ring, at last he was planning to propose. I opened the lid of the box and frowned harder, looking back at me was not a ring but a brooch.

"Ginny," Harry said walking in to the room. I dropped the box in surprise and as the brooch hit the floor a loud bang echoed around the room followed by thick black smoke. Footsteps followed by voices entered the room and for a moment it was chaos in the smoke.

"What did you do that for Gin?" I heard Ron's voice come from the left of me.

"Surely you know you shouldn't be touching things that aren't yours?" another voice asked. I opened my mouth to answer but Harry's cut me off,

"Where are you Gin?"

"Over here," I answered and I felt a pair of hands touch my outstretched ones.

"This way," Harry said leading me out of his office and into the open office. The smoke was thick here too and it wasn't until Harry had led me all the way to the lifts that I could see again. Harry stepped into the lift still holding my hand; we got out at the Atrium and flooed over to the Leaky Cauldron. After placing our lunch order with the Tom Harry finally spoke to me.

"What possessed you to touch that box?" he didn't look mad but curious for my answer.

"I just saw it lying there on top of the cabinet and thought I'd have a look inside. Just so you know if I hadn't have dropped the brooch none of that would have happened back in there."

"Hmmm interesting, it's only been in my office since 8am this morning. One of the things raided from the mission," Harry explained to my confused look. "I hadn't had time to look at it yet; I'd guessed there was something not right with it when Buckler begged me not to take it."

"So it's dark magic you think?" I asked as the Tom placed 2 coffees before us.

"Could be," Harry shrugged putting 2 sugars in his coffee.

"I'm so sorry Harry, I shouldn't have touched it, it could have been serious," I apologised. I'd never stopped to consider it was something dangerous; I was too busy getting carried away at the thought of Harry buying me an engagement ring. I must have looked ashamed because Harry was watching me through narrowed eyes.

"Don't worry Gin, as long as you're ok," he asked concern now in his voice.

"Yes I'm fine," I tried to smile but it came out as a grimace.

"Are you sure there's nothing bothering you Gin?"

"I'm fine Harry honest," I answered and this time he seemed to believe me. "Ron didn't seem too happy earlier," I commented glad for a change of subject.

"Well he's been sulking around ever since we had to close his office of, 3 months those vines have been running riot in there for now. Seems the pair of you are too curious to think of the consequences," Harry chuckled and I rolled my eyes.

"I don't understand how an office full of Aurors can't clear up a few bone crushing vines."

"Well believe it or not Gin we have better things to be doing than clearing up vines. We'll get round to it eventually, Ron will just have to sulk some more," Harry grinned again.

"You're only happy because Kingsley didn't ask you to look after them in your office," I smiled. Harry shrugged with a smirk.

"Harry," someone shouted from behind me and Harry's smirk broke in to a large grin.

"Chantelle," Harry returned standing to greet her.

"Hey I didn't know you were on lunch, mind you some silly idiot has let of some black choking dust in the office so I think everyone has cleared out." I turned to my right and couldn't help but let my jaw drop, a beautiful blond haired woman with crystal blue eyes and legs that seemed to go on for days stood before me.

"Ginny," Harry said causing me shake my head as if coming out of a daydream, "this is our new receptionist Chantelle, Chantelle this is my girlfriend Ginny."

"Oh Ginny how nice to meet you, I've heard so much about you," Chantelle beamed showing me her pearly white teeth.

"Likewise," I answered shaking her perfectly manicured hand. She flicked her long hair over her shoulder before turning back to Harry.

"Be careful when you go back, they reckon it will be a good few hours before the dust has settled," Chantelle winked at Harry as I looked on in disbelief.

"Thanks for the warning Telle," Harry grinned and in a flash she was gone. Harry looked back at me and frowned at my expression.

"That's Chantelle?"

"Yes, I told you she was the new receptionist about 5 months ago," Harry replied.

"5 months is hardly new Harry," I said with a raised eyebrow.

"She's a really nice girl Gin, she's a good worker," Harry said.

"Hmmmm, I bet she is," I muttered under my breath. We changed the subject quickly and soon I was saying goodbye to Harry and heading off to see Hermione for a while. I apparated to the outskirts of Hogsmede and walked at a slow pace towards Ron and Hermione's house, my head full of thoughts. I wasn't entirely sure why seeing Chantelle had upset me so much, I knew jealously had a lot to do with it but seeing Harry so at ease with her unnerved me also. Harry wasn't exactly one to be so friendly when first meeting someone but then he had said he had known her for 5 months. Harry had spoken about Chantelle on only a few occasions but it had never bothered me until today. Knowing I was over reacting to all of this didn't stop me complaining to Hermione for the next 3 hours. It was only when Ron returned home early from work as the dust was still hanging around did I return home to find Harry sat out on the balcony reading.

"Your home early," I smiled. He turned to look at me and smiled also,

"Thanks to my amazing girlfriend I am," he stood and put his arms around me tightly.

"Well I do try," I teased.

"We're going out tonight with Neville and Luna, I hope that's ok? Neville tells me they have some big news to tell us."

"Really," I said trying not to dwell on the fact they were probably engaged. But it turned out they hadn't got engaged in fact Luna was 4 months pregnant much to everyone's surprise.

"Wow Luna I just can't believe it," I said.

"I know, Daddy is so happy for us," Luna sighed with content touching her stomach.

"How did your Gran take the news?" Harry asked Neville.

"Well…erm…she…well…"

"She's told us we have to marry before the baby is born," Luna answered Harry.

"Oh well that's not a problem is it," Harry said with a shrug.

"No but I've told Gran it doesn't matter if we marry next month or next year, Luna and I love one another and can't wait for our baby to be born," Neville said.

"Good for you Neville, you shouldn't have to be rushed into these things, it will happen when it's meant to," I smiled and Harry looked at me with an odd expression.

"Yes but still you know my Gran, she's already going through dates for the wedding," Neville chuckled.

"Ginny's right though Neville, why should you be rushed in to getting married just because you and Luna are having a baby," Harry said still looking at me. I nodded in agreement and ignored the double standards I was showing. I did believe that Neville and Luna shouldn't be rushed and knew Harry had every right not to be rushed in to marrying me also. But 8 years was a long time, they'd only been going out for 18 months, our situation was different.

* * *

**Thanks for the lovely reviews so far :-) Sorry it's taken me so long to upload chapter 2, I'll try and be a quicker with the 3rd. I'm thinking of possibly doing a chapter in the future from Harry's POV, see what's going on inside his head, let me know what you think? **

**Enjoy... **


End file.
